vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bearly
Who is Bearly? Chief Beef aka King K. Kona aka Bearly aka the "A-lister" is not just known for his many nicknames and friendly demeanor but his cousins familiar presence in 3 video games. He is a police officer in Bricktown working under Frank Hammer. Before serving the great city of Bricktown he was a regular at The Golden Gator known to peddle various - previously considered - questionable business ventures. Among them trying to open a hot dog stand and promote his soft drink brand "King K. Cola". History and Lore . Attempting to gather investors for his entrepreneurial ventures in the Soda Pop Industry.|thumb]] Humble beginnings When Pinkharm was locked in a dungeon on Nov 30th 2018, he assisted her capturers by swallowing the key. She eventually managed to escape anyway thanks to the help of IceDragon who used his powers "to see things that people don't see". On Jan 30th, 2019 he started a hotdog stand in Bricktown selling wieners for $5 per bun. To some he disclosed his plans to eventually acquire the 8est store as it had seen profits rise to surprising highs. He accused Meech of trying to rig a pit fight in Roflgators favor and plotting to kill the opposing judge Kasumi, if she didn't vote for Rob. Making peace with Kasumi he was later hired by CDMan on Feb 3rd, 2019 to assist him with police-work. King K Cola enterprise and confict to Roflgator.]] Being the growing entrepreneur that he is he presented his plan to start his own Soft drink company in Bricktown and together with Spellboy managed to convince Roflgator to allow his drinks to be sold at his bar. He would proceed to sell his product at the competing 8est store as well and managed to grow his business to larger proportions. He attract not only the local gangs, but the larger soft drink companies and eventually the true rulers of Bricktown, the secret society called - The Illuminati. It all culminated into a large scale flat out conflict. Policework and political endeavors On Mar 3rd, 2019 he announced that he is planning to run for mayor of Bricktown. He and CDMan hired a new officer at the police station on Mar 5th named Jogie Joey. Together with CDMan he attempted to arrest Roflgator but failed. Roflgator stood accused of using unnecessary force after he had lunged at ShoutOut and thrown him out for reading an adult magazine in public in The Golden Gators bathhouse pool area. ShoutOut, being a kid was also arrested when he reported the crime. His work often being over-sighted or teased by the inhabitants for not actually having much authority, got an upgrade to his arsenal on June 18th. He got a new superior named Frank Hammer to improve the Police Station and a new weapon - a cattle prod stun-gun. The cattle-prod gives off a shock that sends players into jail and prevents them from respawning out of it. He bought a very scuffed looking robot stand-in (portrayed by Nalim) to act his stead when he's busy on June 23rd. Alternate roleplaying personas Scuffed Link Scuffed Link is a strange one who was seen running around Bricktown on Nov 13th. He apparently attacked someone while wielding a baguette from the local bakery but this is unconfirmed. The character was rumored to have been killed by a roaming monster known as Pyramid Head. and Bayley ]] Bayley Bayley is a lady crocodile who got it going hinky dinky with Gapp in The Royal Gator on July 13, 2019 when he was having a dry rut and got the ultimatum to hookup within 10 days or be kicked out of the bar. What happened behind the curtain stays behind the curtain. Trivia *He is known for calling everyone "brother" in conversations. *Being somewhat of a background character in the past he's often teased as "The A-lister", but it could also be a honorific depending on your interpretation. *His avatar is based of King K. Rool from the Donkey Kong franchise. **Whenever he's confused for King K Rool he explains that it's not him - but his cousin. Links to Video Clips *Twitch Clip - Roflgator yelling at the A-lister for snoring *Twitch Clip - Rob calls Bearlys announcement *Twitch Clip - The arrest of Roflgator fails *Twitch Clip - Finally some arrest authoritah *Twitch Clip - Bearly's robot stand-in *Twitch Highlight - Milans Bearly Bot *Twitch Clip - Gapp gets some Bayley Gapp is off the hook gachiBASS Gallery Rofl Dec 18th 42 Bearly.jpg|Older avatar. The A-lister spotted in The Greater Gator. Rofl Nov 27th 20 Bearly and Meyuu (PeBe).jpg|The A-lister sighted using a Funky Kong avatar next to Meyuu. Rofl Jan 16th 5 Bearly and Poke.jpg|One A-lister meeting another A-lister (Pokelawls). Rofl Jan 28th 6 Bearly King K Rool.jpg|''I lost my eyes, whats the big deal!'' Rofl Jan 30th 58 Bearlys hot dog stand.jpg|Selling hot dogs to SciFri. Rofl Jan 30th 64 Bearly and his hotdog stand Sipp.jpg|Selling hot dogs to Sipp. Rofl Jan 30th 68 Bearly selling hot dogs.jpg|Selling hot dogs to Darling. Rofl Feb 1st 1 Klaatu, Max, Spellboy and Bearly.jpg|With Klaatu, Mute Max and Spellboy. Rofl Feb 1st 2 Bearly.jpg|Promoting his business at The Golden Gator. Rofl Feb 1st 10 Bearly King K Rool new look.jpg|Attending the battle arena in The Lair of Roflgator. Rofl Feb 1st 17 Bearlys King K Kola (Spellboy).jpg|Selling King K Cola at the 8est store. Rofl Feb 3rd 4 Bearly.jpg|The A-lister himself. Rofl Feb 3rd 10 Bearly and Vintendo the gardener.jpg|Giving Vintendo a hentai magazine. Rofl Feb 8th 17 Bearly and Spellboy presentation.jpg|Presenting his business ventures with Spellboy to Roflgator. Rofl Feb 8th 16 Bearly and Spellboy presentation.jpg|How can you choose not to invest? Rofl Feb 15th 29 Sipp and Bearly.jpg|Arguing with Sipp. Rofl Mar 3rd 17 Bearly.jpg|New style. Rofl Mar 3rd 16 Bearly Gucci cape.jpg|The cape is Gucci by the way... Rofl Mar 13th 12 Bearly CantReeds Kasumi and AughtyVon.jpg|In a pool with CantReeds, Kasumi and AughtyVon. Rofl Mar 22nd 51 RitualCub and Bearly.jpg|Arresting RitualCub Rofl 2019 April 24th Rofl April 24th 35 Bearly and Jeddy the GPU RTX 2080Ti.jpg|Having trouble after installing a new graphics card in the police computer Rofl June 24th 2019 16 Roache, Bearly shippy-dippy Outdoor 8est.jpg|Questioning Roache at the 8est store outdoor stall. The strange armored man was trying to peddle trinkets that he claimed to be magical. Rofl June 28th 2019 1 Bald Bearly.jpg|Bearly went bald? Or did he just take of his crown? Rofl July 2nd 2019 23 BearlyBot.jpg|Bearly-bot portrayed by Nalim. Rofl July 2nd 2019 28 Murder Crumpet Klaatu Sneakiii Bearly and Wimchimp.jpg|At The Black Cat with MurderCrumpet, Klaatu, Sneakiii and Wimchimp. Category:Characters Category:Crocodilians Category:People